


smile for me

by rikuswife



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, So yeah, i got a prompt for yandere!hakuryuu/morgiana on tumblr, idk i tried okay, yandere!Hakuryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuswife/pseuds/rikuswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgiana spends a lot of her time with Alibaba. Hakuryuu wants her all to himself--but her relationship with Alibaba is rather...troubling. </p><p>So, he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked by an anon on tumblr to write some yandere!hakuryuu/morgiana, so i did my best to do so...i've never tried writing a yandere character before though, so please be gentle ;-;
> 
> also, let's just say it's set before everyone leaves sindria. yeah, that sounds good. (i'm sorry i haven't seen magi in months)

_She’s talking to him again. Why is she always with him?_

Bicolored eyes were cold as they peered around the corner of the building, where the beautiful, perfect Morgiana could be seen conversing with the ever-charming Alibaba. He was speaking quite animatedly, hands moving as he told her something that earned a soft laugh from the Fanalis.

When he reached up to brush a stray piece of magenta hair from her face, Hakuryuu just about saw red.

_I need to put a stop to this. She should be with me. Only me._

With that in mind, he painted a smile on his face before emerging from behind the corner, strolling almost lazily over to where the two of them still stood. Wouldn’t want to alarm anyone, after all.

"So then Aladdin and I—oh, Hakuryuu!" Bright amber eyes found the Ren prince as he stopped beside them, a wide smile on the blond’s face. "You’re finally awake! You slept for a while, eh?"

Hakuryuu repressed an eye-twitch. “I was up late,” he replied coolly, eyes shifting toward the magenta-haired beauty. Morgiana was easily the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen—she had an exotic charm, and she was so strong, so independent. She was perfect, at least to him.

A blond eyebrow slowly raised. “Oh? Why were you up so late?”

"I was doing some reading," he lied, shrugging nonchalantly. In truth, he’d been planning all of the possible ways to make Morgiana his… "Anyway, I need to borrow Morgiana for now. You don’t mind, right?"  _You’d better not mind,_  he tacked on silently.

"I should be going anyway, I promised Aladdin I’d eat lunch with him…" He flashed Morgiana a brilliant smile. "We’ll talk more later, Morg!"

Her answering smile was absolutely radiant, and it caused jealousy to burn through the dark-haired prince. He’d never seen her smile at  _him_  like that.

"Alright, I’ll see you then," she answered, pink eyes soft.

Once he was gone, she turned her attention to Hakuryuu, who was already staring at her. “What did you need me for?” The smile was gone, replaced by a slightly curious look.

_Please, Morgiana, smile at me the way you smile at him. Just once._

"I just wanted to talk. Come with me?" he asked, extending an arm to her. She shrugged lightly in response, allowing her arm to loop through his, and then he led her off to somewhere a little more secluded, where they’d be able to talk with absolutely  _no_  interruptions. _  
_

"Is something bothering you, Hakuryuu?" she questioned once they’d stopped in a small garden on the grounds of Sinbad’s castle, the two of them taking a seat on the lush green grass.

He waved a hand dismissively. “No, not really.”  _Your relationship with Alibaba is._ "You two are pretty close, huh?"  _Closer than we are._

There was that smile again, damn it all. “Alibaba is my best friend, Aladdin too. They’ve done a lot for me, I’m very thankful.”

Hakuryuu unclenched his hand, letting the grass he’d unintentionally ripped out fall to the ground. “And you’re just his friend? Nothing more?”  _The thought of you belonging to someone else makes me sick._

For a second, she seemed confused—but then realization sank in, and her pale cheeks became tinged with a rather fetching pink. She rubbed at them in embarrassment, lowering her eyes.

"Of course we’re just friends, what would make you think we were something more? It doesn’t look like something more than that, does it?" Her face was positively burning now, as was the anger rising inside the Ren prince.

 _She can’t be his. She needs to be_ mine _. I’ll make her see I’m more worthy of her affections…_

"No, no, don’t worry. I was just a little concerned that you might be, since I saw him with Kougyoku in one of the other gardens yesterday, kissing. I was worried that he might be going behind your back, but I suppose my worries were for nothing," he replied with a smile. The whole thing was, of course, a lie, but he wasn’t going to divulge that fact.

He watched as her expression fell slightly, though she quickly covered it up with a mask of indifference. “Oh? Thank you for your concern, Hakuryuu. I’ll have to congratulate them on their…courtship.” Her tone was overly cordial—Hakuryuu could tell she was hurt by this information.

He bit his lip, feigning a grimace. “I don’t think anyone is supposed to know, yet, so I wouldn’t say anything. They looked as if they were trying to be very discreet, I’m sure no one would know if I hadn’t accidentally seen it.” He couldn’t have her mentioning this to Alibaba, who would surely deny such a thing happening—since, well, it didn’t happen. She’d surely tell him that Hakuryuu had told her, which would only raise his suspicions, and the dark-haired prince couldn’t have that. Alibaba was a good friend, after all, but he didn’t want to see him mooning over what was his any longer.

Because Morgiana  _would_  be his. No matter what.

"Oh, I see. Don’t worry, I won’t say a thing," she assured him, offering a weak-looking smile before she looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap.

Slowly, he reached out to gently tilt her chin up, meeting her lovely eyes with his own. “Are you alright? You seem…upset. A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t be upset.”

Her eyes widened a little, that pink tint returning to her cheeks. He’d put it there this time, and he allowed himself to feel proud.

"Beautiful…? You think I’m…beautiful?" she questioned, sounding bashful. He wasn’t used to seeing her look and sound so unsure.

He nodded. “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Reaching over, he plucked one of the many flowers from the ground, tucking it into her hair, which caused her blush to deepen.

"I…haven’t really heard that much," she admitted, eyes lowering.

Hakuryuu shook his head at that. “And that’s a shame. You deserve to hear it every hour of every day, because it’s only the truth.” Hesitantly, he reached out to take her hand. Her pale skin was callused, yet still soft. “Morgiana, I can’t help but admire you greatly. Your strength, your beauty…you absolutely captivate me with everything you do.” Slowly, he lifted her hand to his mouth, brushing a whisper-soft kiss across her knuckles. “I am in love with you, Morgiana, and I thought you should know it.”

Shock completely coated her features. Her mouth hung open slightly, eyes wide, but still, she was stunning.

"Hakuryuu, I…" She swallowed hard. "You’re a prince—you have to return to your kingdom soon…"

He kissed her hand again. “I’m returning tonight, Morgiana. Come with me, please—we can be happy,  _together_.”  _Far away from Alibaba._

Slowly, she shook her head. “I…I need to see where I come from, I can’t focus on anything else until I do. You understand, right? I can’t give that up…”

He  _did_  understand—but he didn’t like it. She was essentially choosing a country over him, and he hated it. He should be first in her mind, just like she’d become first in his.

"Promise me you’ll come to me after you do, then—that you’ll live with me, marry me. Please, Morgiana, promise me that."  _Show me you care as much as I do._

Her hand slowly retracted from his, and she clutched it to her chest. “I can’t make that promise, not yet. I need time to think…can you give me that time?” she asked softly, head bowed.

Anger bubbled up within him, white hot and all-consuming, but he showed no sign of it externally. He didn’t want to lose her, after all. “Take all the time you need,” he said quietly, emotionlessly. “Promise you’ll think of me, because I’ll think of you.”

"I…I will," she said in reply, head raising to reveal the smallest of smiles. It wasn’t yet the same smile she gave to Alibaba, but it was a start. There was hope.

Together, they left the garden, not touching although they walked closer to one another than they usually did. He walked her to the dining hall, where Alibaba and Aladdin could be seen scarfing down food like wild animals.

Hakuryuu made sure that Alibaba was looking when he turned Morgiana toward him and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle yet firm kiss. He felt her face heat up, and when he opened his eyes and pulled away, he found that adorable blush on her cheeks once more. She’d raised her hand to her lips, fingers gently touching them, and then he pressed another kiss to her forehead before walking away. He had to pack all of his things—he’d be leaving shortly, after all.

At least he could leave knowing that Alibaba wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend on tumblr, my url is also rikuswife! whether it's to request a fic or to just cry about fictional characters with me, everyone is certainly welcome uwu


End file.
